Back joint disc or tendon pain is a common and potentially debilitating ailment that affects an estimated 80% of the worldwide population at least once in a lifetime. In many instances, the cause of the pain can be attributed to a degenerated intervertebral disc that has further deteriorated into a condition known as disc herniation. This occurs when the disc nucleus pulposus extrudes through a tear or fissure in the outer lining of the disk, thereby exerting pressure on spinal nerves. The compression caused by the herniated nucleus leads to inflammation and is directly responsible for the pain felt down the leg (also referred to as sciatica). Available treatments for this type of back pain vary according to the severity of the hernia. If mild, the patient's condition can be appeased with rest and inactivity for an extended period of time. However, for patients suffering from a severe herniation or who do not respond to non-invasive treatment (pharmacological and/or physical therapy), surgical intervention is often recommended. With this invasive treatment come several disadvantages such as:                i) irreversibility of the procedure        ii) formation of scar tissue        iii) slower recovery time        iv) longer hospital stays        
Since the late 1950s, many attempts have been made to treat sciatica and lower back pain with percutaneous procedures to avoid surgery. Well known treatments for example are percutaneous discetomy and chemonucleolysis but the cost of these procedures has kept researchers looking for another alternative. It was in 1984 that an Italian orthopedic surgeon by the name of Dr. Cesare Verga first proposed the use of ozone/oxygen mixtures to treat the pathology of a herniated disk. (See for example, http://www.cleanairassociationlcom/6/ca—3.htm, Ozone Therapy: New breakthrough for Back Treatment, by Gaetano Morello, M.D., the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.)
Other prior art references include: Percutaneous Treatment of Herniated Lumbar Disc by Intradiscal Oxygen-Ozone Injection, M. Muto and F. Avella, Interventional Neuroradiology 4:279-286, 1998.
In other situations such as rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis or a repetitive injury through sports or occupation, such as tennis elbow, frozen shoulder, or house maids knee, inflammation can develop between two surfaces the are involved in allowing joint function, such as a tendon and the sheath or lubricated tube in which that tendon moves. Inflammation such as bursitis in the knee shoulder hip, or other anatomic bursa may benefit from ozone therapy; this includes epicondylitis, and other tendonitis and bursitis, including the wrist, hand and the tendon sheaths of the hand and wrist. Inflammation can occur at a site where a tendon or a ligament insert to bone or pass through a sheath from trauma, tension, over use or disease.
Inflammation can develop through pathologies of any joint, and these may again include the inflammatory arthropatic conditions of rheumatoid arthritis, psoriatic arthritis and the like, or osteoarthritis. Joints that may be involved in these processes that are amenable to ozone injection include the synovial joints such as the, temperomandibular joint, the hip joint, knee joint, ankle joint, elbow joint or sacro-iliac joint. Vertebral facet and sacro-iliac joints may also benefit, inflammatory involvement of joints in the hand, wrist and feet with rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis or a repetitive injury through sports or occupational such as carpal tunnel syndrome.
The inflammatory and arthritic or degenerative discussions described above are usually treated with a combination of anti-inflammatory agents such as ibuprofen, or more powerful drugs such as steroids or chemotherapy such as methotrexate. It is a common medical practice to inject steroid medications or lidocaine directly into the inflamed tissue or joint. This is often done repeatedly. These drugs can be associated with side effects of infection and even death from gastric ulcer bleeding or immunosurpression and infection. We believe that ozone therapy whether as a liquid or a gas would have advantages over the current practice.
Lavage of a surgical space prior to placement of a permanent surgical implant such as a hip or knee prosthesis, or pacemaker or treatment of an infected joint can be facilitated by the use of medical ozone as a sterilizing substance. Similarly a colostomy stoma can be created such that the adhesive disk is infused with ozone as a liquid or gas to aid in healing and inhibit infection. The post surgical recovery from sternotomy after cardiac surgery is often complicated wound infection. Placement of a resorbable catheter in the wound that could be irrigated with ozone liquid or gas would aid healing. Indeed any wound could have a resorbable multisided hole catheter placed in it to allow ozone be injected through it. This would have anti-infective, analgesic and promote wound healing properties. This would shorten recovery time and decrease complication rates after surgery.
Enhance liquid ozone could be applied to the wound/surgical site healing at a site of high probability of infection such an abdominal incision/wound after appendectomy, or urgent colectomy with colostomy or after percutaneous endoscopic cholecystectomy.
Endoscopic procedural infusion of ozone and trans catheter infusion of ozone can be used to inhibit the complications endoscopic medical intervention or image guided or non-image guided catheter based intervention for example in endoscopic evaluation of the pancreatic duct.
Dental injection of liquid or gas ozone may augment the preparation and repair of dental cavities, and aid in reduction of root canal inflammation or periodontal disease.
There are veterinary applications of minimally invasive ozone administration in animals diseased with disc and degenerative syndromes. Few other options are available in that arena. Some animals are destroyed due to debilitating pain secondary to pain from disc disease, and arthritis.
While the full therapeutic potential of ozone continues to unfold with ongoing research, it is already clear that this form of therapy for the treatment of disc herniation has significant advantages over other surgical and percutaneous procedures. Some of these advantages include:                fewer clinical and neuroradiological contraindications        success rates greater than about 70% in the intervertebral disc        little or no recovery time        little or no side effects        little or no scar tissue formed        minimally invasive procedure in        effective alternative treatment for which response to conservative management, such as rest and reduced daily activity, has failed to treat        
As the success of ozone gas therapy continues to gain recognition in the medical arena as a non-invasive alternative for the treatment of disc herniation, current methods of administering an effective dose of the ozone are solely as a gas and are far from optimum. There also lacks a sterile methodology through which the ozone can be delivered selectively to the pain-affected area, i.e. the herniated disk. The gas is unstable with a half life measured in seconds. There are no dedicated medical ozone generators that are disposable single use units. In accordance with this, there is a need for equipment especially designed for the treatment of disc herniation and other medical conditions affecting the body with medical ozone so that it can be done in an efficient and sterile manner. There is a need to develop kits for intervention in inflammatory and degenerative disease, that are disposable, or reusable, but aid in creating sterile, stable, ozone rapidly on demand. The generation of ozone from sterile water would allow storage of injector/generators in all medical dental and veterinary facilities.